High School Bonding
by Demigodheirofposeidon
Summary: The Big Three are constantly arguing so Apollo, Athena and Hermes take matters into their own hands. Cue Goode High School. Disclaimer: I own nothing. IN THE MIDDLE OF BEING EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Big Three Get Punished**

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were once again arguing over who's child was the best. "Thalia is the best; she's immortal because she is a hunter."

"No! Percy is the best. He's the more powerful of the three and he has saved us all more times than Thalia and Nico have."

"You're both wrong. Nico is the best because he's braver and doesn't let emotions get in the way of decisions."

Apollo was starting to get annoyed at the constant arguing that was happening between the brothers. It has been going on for the past week or so and doesn't seem likely to stop any time soon. He decided an intervention was in order so he decides to enlist the help of Hermes and Athena who were both feeling the same annoyance as Apollo. Together they should be able to come up with a way to get the three brothers to act like the Gods they are instead of petty teenagers. The second Apollo said teenagers, Athena came up with a plan that left Apollo and Hermes smirking. They sat talking for hours, perfecting even the smallest, most trivial detail. Once that was done and they were all happy did the plan take place.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Zeus stepped off of his throne and suddenly felt a lot smaller than what he knew he was. Concerned, he walked to his palace. The walk seemed to take longer and everything seemed to be taller than usual. Once he was in the safety of his palace did he decide to check to see if anything was out of the ordinary. He walked over to one of his extravagant mirrors. What he saw enraged him. He yelled at the top of his voice demanding a meeting between all Gods and Goddesses to take place now.

Poseidon was taking a leisurely swim at Miami beach when he suddenly felt off balance. He floated on his stomach in the middle of the water, not far from the beach but not so far out to sea. A boat passed by and as the sun reflected off the body of the boat, Poseidon saw the reason why. He felt a mixture of emotions - shock, anger and slight humour. Before he could fully process what he was seeing and feeling, he heard Zeus demanding all Gods and Goddesses to a meeting.

Hades was sitting in the underworld with nothing to do. Death rates were very low this past week so he was left bored. He was lost in his mind, thinking of ways to torment his brothers when his wife came in with some more paperwork. It was only when she screamed that he was brought out of his musings. Persephone dragged him over to one of her mirrors. Hades stood there, confused for a moment at the reflection. Just as he realized what he was seeing did he hear Zeus's thunderous voice. He left Persephone in shock to attend the meeting on Olympus.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Once all of the Gods were seated at the table (with not one looking curiously at the Big Three) Zeus demanded to know who did this to him. At first he imagined it was his brothers however that thought left his mind when he saw that they were in the same predicament as himself. Apollo, Athena and Hermes decided to drag out the confusion and the annoyance that the brothers were feeling until they felt that it was losing his humour. Only then did they decide to own up. Athena stood up. The table went silent, everyone looking at the Goddess of Wisdom. "It was I who turned you. However, it was a joint plan between myself, Hermes and Apollo. We were growing tired of the constant bickering between the three of you over who's child is the best. It's petty. This type of pettiness only shows in children and teenagers so we have decided to turn the three of you into teenagers and gave you the powers of your children. Only when you have matured and stopped this bickering will we turn the three of you back. While you are teenagers you will be attending Goode high school in New York for the next academic year. You will be expected to attend all lessons as teenagers." Once Athena had finished explaining the situation, she bowed and sat back down. Hermes stood up.

"We have given you all false identities to fit in since Zeus and Hades and Poseidon are slightly uncommon and by slightly uncommon we mean they don't exist in modern society. As it stands, Zeus, your name will be Zac. Poseidon, your name will be Dylan and Hades, your name will be Des. You will all share the same last name which will be Perry." Hermes finished.

Apollo then stood up and explained the last few details. They would start school on the first of September (which was the following Monday!) and they were already enrolled ready to start as freshmen. "I repeat what Athena said. You must not miss school." Apollo sat back down. That was ll the three brothers needed to know.

The Big Three looked at each other. That look said exactly what each one was feeling: this will be the worst year to ever exist.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hermes had found them a three bedroom apartment near to the school, Apollo had given them a car to share in order to get to school, go for clothes and other little trips that they might need to go on. Athena gave them all the text books that they would need for the year and some mortal money for them to get clothes, food and other things they might need.

Once Monday arrived the Big Three were sent down to earth to live the life of a teenager with only the powers of their demigod children. "This is going to be a extremely LONG year" screamed Hades.

**A/N so here is my first chapter please review it, it is my first Percy Jackson fanfic and my second ever fanfic please give me advice on improvement. Hopefully I can update it within two days time.**

**Edit: This has now been edited. Any more spelling mistakes you see or any other criticisms then just leave a review with them in. :) - Story Editor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - What A Wonderful Start...NOT!**

_**Poseidon's POV**_

So it's now Monday morning and I am stuck in the body of a teenager all thanks to Owl face, sunbeam and the prankster. This is definitely not how I wanted to spend my Monday... No correct that this year. I wanted to swim, go surfing and cheat on my wife. Well you get the point on how I wanted to spend my time. Thanks to Owl face and her buddies I am stuck with the same powers as my son - Perseus Jackson. I bet that he is having a better time than me. Only having his powers means I'm not exactly immortal which means I have to eat. YAWN.

I walked into the kitchen as soon as I arrived at the apartment got myself some toast and a glass of water. The water was extremely refreshing if I do say so myself.

Once I finished my toast I exploded the apartment and saw a door that had a name plate that said Dylan on it. I assumed it would be my bedroom so I slowly opened the door and looked in not knowing what to expect. What I saw was beyond amazing. On one of the walls there was pictures of jellyfish, sharks, clown fishes, lobsters, dolphins and whales. Another wall had been painted to look like wave. The third wall had shells, boats and trident accessories attached to a green wall. However the last wall was the best wall; it had a aquarium built into the wall filled with tropical fish in salty water. I felt like I was back down in the ocean. The bed was a water mattress so that just made the room even better. I went along to the wardrobe and got myself dressed.

Once I finished getting dressed I went back out to the living room where I saw my idiotic brothers, the brothers who can't face the truth. The only reason we were in this stupid predicament is because they are unable to admit that Percy is better than Thalia and Nico.

The next thing I know Zeus distracted me from my thought's by saying "we would be late for our first day at Goode high school." I was not looking forward to this at all. It would be a LONG day oops correct that a LONG year.

Since I only have Percy's powers I can't travel through the water. At least Hades could still shadow travel. So we got into the car Apollo gave us yet that lead to us arguing over who should drive. Zeus wanted to drive since he is the king God; I said I should drive because I would be the most responsible one while Hades said he would be the "coolest". After about five minutes of arguing Hades won the argument. I started to feel travel sick because he was going so fast. Hades wanted to show off to every single girl that we pasted. Zeus then joined in and started blasting music. No wonder we are in this situation my brothers are so immature.

As we arrived at Goode high school we started to drag our feet slowly to the reception. The receptionist asked for our names which we said our names "Dylan Perry" I spoke first, "Des Perry" spoke Hades and "Zac Perry" spoke Zeus. After we told her our names she gave us our timetables and locker combinations. My first lesson was PE, Zeus had RE and Hades had cooking. We went our separate ways after registration. Realisation hit me I might be awful at PE, badminton I was terrible at when it was first invented and still am, basketball is more for Zeus, football and soccer was more for Hades and Ares.

I went into the changing rooms and found out that we were doing swimming. In my head I was screaming "YES, YEY, WOOHOO!" This had me happy because it is one of my biggest strengths. I looked around the pool side and noticed my favorites son; Percy Jackson was in my PE class. Then I thought that it could be a fabulous opportunity to bond with Percy and make up for lost time.

_**Percy's POV **_

At the beginning of my class the people swimming were terrible, Coach Small must have been thinking the exact same thing because he yelled at me to go and do 20 laps in the pool in order to show the new comers how a real swimmer swims. Most of the new comers could only do half a lap before giving in. But anyways I obeyed Coach Small I dived into the pool allowing myself to get wet to prevent any confusion among the mortals. Once my twenty laps were done I got out of the pool. Coach Small told me that I took 3 minutes and 6 seconds. It wasn't my all time best but not my worst timing either. I watched as Coach got some new students to do ten laps. Most were terrible and took around 10 minutes to do the laps on the other hand a new face was just as good as me. I mean its not like anyone could be a better swimmer than me apart from my father. I mean I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of the sea. This new student was called Dylan.

At the end of PE Coach asked for me and Dylan to stay behind and coach asked Dylan if he wanted to be on the swim team. He checked with me as if I think he should be on since I am the swim team captain. I thought it was a great idea and thank the Gods that Dylan agreed to join the swim team we could do with someone else with swimming skills like that on the team. With that I left for my next class.

During my next few lessons I couldn't really focus. Mabey it was my dyslexia and ADHD acting up or it could be because my mind was focused on how Dylan seemed to look; it was like I had seen him somewhere before. By lunch time I had figured out where I had seen him before. He was not a monster, he was not a demigod but he was in fact Poseidon, God of the sea, my father. I later on saw him sitting at a table with two other people who I recognized as my uncles Zeus and Hades. I decided to keep this secret from them. However I would be lying to say that I was not curious as to why they were at Goode high in the form of a teenager.

The next thing I knew my cousin Thalia came and sat next to me and explained to me that she was giving orders to recruit new members of the hunt. Mabey this year won't be as bad at school but then again the scent of two demigods and the big three would definitely attract some monsters.

**A/N so here is a in my opinion a better improved chapter PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE IM BEGGING FOR REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Zeus POV

So my first lesson was boring that was about Jesus being born which may i say the mortals story was completely wrong besides there is more than just one god so that was wrong,another thing is Jesus wasn't even a Demigod he was a mortal who had mental disorders and never had any way around coming back from the dead. Second lesson was maths doing fractions like I would ever need fractions to control the sky. At break I went and got a drink of Pepsi before going to my double lesson of cooking I that in the cookery room had had a small fire. Then I heard a group of girls talking and said that the new comer Des started a small fire from frying an egg. I really couldn't wait to tell Poseidon about this.I mean come on Hades is meant to be bad at cooking but I didn't think it was actually possible for him to start a fire just by cooking and EGG I mean come on it was an EGG. So I started cooking the only thing I know how to cook which just so happened to be pancakes. And finally lunch arrived I went and got myself some lasgnia and some cherry coke. Now I know why Thalia would not eat her school dinners when she was in pre-school because this lasgnia was absolutely disgusting and uneatable.

As soon as I found my brothers at a table I joined them. Then I my saw my nephew Percy sitting at the other end of the hall by himself and by the looks of thing he was waiting on someone. He kept looking back and forward from the doorway students and staff alike kept walking past the doorway and everytime he saw someone walk in he looked more and more impatient until my daughter walked through the door. Wait a moment I didn't think hunters were allowed to go to school; oh well I can possibly use this as a chance to get to know my daughter better. I pushed that to the back of my mind and decided to tell Poseidon what Hades had done in his cooking lesson. I had never seen my brother laugh so much in his entire life and that was saying something since we have been alive for an awful long-time. On the other hand hades looked like a tomato because of it; I had never seen Hades look so embarrassed in his entire imortal life.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Thalia' POV

So Artemis has giving me a quest (not really much of a quest though) and my quest is to go to Goode high school in order to try and recruit some new hunters. We had lost alot of girls in the hunt during the last big battle so we were in despite need of new members. I walk into my first class and have a group of gothic looking boys wolf whistle at me. Then one of them came up to me and asked me to go to the movies with him I said no not in a million years because I have sworn off men for all eternity. Then a girl with blonde hair blue eyes and a fall out boys t-shirt on came and sit next to me and told me she would quite happily swear off boys for all eternity. Could i have possibly found a new recruit for the hunt? I decided to befriend her. During that lesson I learnt that she had one boyfriend in her life and je just used her and cheeted on her. We started to get along great.

At lunch time I decided to let my new friend Lauren go and sit with her two friends i think she said their names were Courtney and Jessica (a/n my friends names and my name) and i told her i would see her later because i wanted to go see my cousion Percy because i haven't seen him for a while. Lauren then said to me just before she left me "wait a second your related to Percy as in Percy Jackson?" I replied with just a simple nod hoping that she didn't have a huge crush on him otherwise I might just have lost the only person I could find for the hunt. I finally asked her why she was asking. She said " well its just my friend Jessica has a HUGE thing for him she loves swimming just as much as him and she thinks he is fit". This had a lot of questions going through my head but answered her saying "well I'm sorry but he has a girlfriend called Annabeth and second of all nobody other than Percy's biological father loves swimming just as much as him". I should know that because his father is god of the sea after all. With that we went our separate ways.

I sat down next to Percy with my packed lunch and told him why I was here. He asked if I needed a place to stay for the school year. I said yes because of this I ended up getting told I was to stay in the spare bedroom at his mothers appartnent. Then some slutty looking girl came up to Percy and said " hey Percy why are you sitting with her you should sit with us instead of this looser she looks proper scruffy and ugly. What on earth do you see in some freak like her?" Percy answered to the slutty girl with a nasty tone in his voice "Why would I want to sit with a slutty bully like you I think I will stay put here with one of my favourite cousins so go away Laura". With that the bell rang for next lesson. Lunch had went by far too fast that I felt like we only had a ten minute lunch break. Lucky enough for me I had Greek mythology which I know off by heart. The only subject on here that sounded worth while to take. Well I know one thing that if my trip to Goode high school only results in one new member of the hunt it would be the most biggest waist of time to exist.

a/n so here is yet another chapter please please please *puppy dog eyes* review it for me


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Hades POV

After I stared the extremely small fire in the cookery room I was sent to the principles office. I walked along to the principals office at the most slowest speed to exist. Once I got there I knocked on the door and was told to enter. I slowly walked in looking around the room the walls were all grey and miserable. I thought that I was miserable until I saw this place it made the underworld seem like a land of colourful dead things. The principal asked why I was sent along. So I explained the fire incident. Once he had listened to what I had to sat he told me I had a hour long detention on Friday. What a great start to the day.

My second lesson was just as boarding as it sounded because the subject was about how gravity works. I mean physics is more for Athena not me. Then I had break however I couldn't find my brothers anywere at all so i went and sat in a shaded corner of the school yard away from everyone else. My next lesson was PE unfortunately i had to go into Poseidon's domain, I hope that Poseidon doesn't punish me to tarturis for this. It would be a lie to say i wasn't scared and not just a small lie it would be a gigantic lie. I looked around the class room and saw that Nico my son also looked a bit scared to go in his uncles domain. He obviously doesn't know its me and its had me wondering if I should talk to him. Mabey I should just to try and know him better. Yet again it's against the rules I'm a God and God's are not allowed to have contact with Nico. I finally decided I would go up to him and make a bit small talk with him but nothing more than small talk for a one off thing.

My last lesson before lunch was and easy subject because it was all about Greek mythology. The teacher started saying things about when me and Poseidon was ate by our father and how Zeus fed him something to make him throw up. I said that it was an easy lesson, that didn't mean that it was a subject I wanted to talk about or in this case listen to.

Finally lunch arrived I sat down with Poseidon and later Zeus joined first Zeus and Poseidon were looking around the hall probably just to see if they could see if there was any demigods or monsters around. The next thing I know I can see my nephew Percy sitting at the back of the hall and I see that my niece had just sat down opposite him. Well me and my brothers and our kids all in one school if that isn't a big enough sent for monsters I don't know what is. The next thing I know Zeus told Poseidon about the fire I had started

I felt embarrassed when Zeus told Poseidon about the fire i started. I looked around the hall to see if i could spot Nico unfortunately he was no were to be seen. Then my eye was caught by Percy and Thalia. I thought that were going to be attacked by monsters because of the scents of me and my brothers and then my son and his cousins. I mean our sents will be very strong. Well we will worrie about that later on when the monsters do attack.

Nico's POV

I was told by the camp leader of camp half blood in a IM message to go to Goode high school in order to spend time with my cousin Percy. First off why do they want me to spend time with him second of all how long have I got to stay here? When I got to Goode I wasn't expecting was to see Thalia in my first lesson. Wait a second why issue here instead of being with the hunt. I never got the chance to talk to her though because she was sitting with some girl and I was blending into a gothic group a few people in the gothic group wolf whistled at Thalia. One person asked me if I thought she was hot... Awkward. I replied with a simple "ewwwww no that's gross shes my cousin". Second lesson I failed to stay awake I mean who needs to know about of mice and men to get a job? English is such a boring lesson. At break I sat in a dark corner of the school yard. I blame my dad for my thing I have for the dark.

During PE I was scared to go into the swimming pool because of it being Poseidon's domain and my father is god of the underworld. Then some dude came up to me told me his name is Des and he was scared of the water. I felt like asking him why was he telling me this but didn't because by the looks of things he must have seen that I looked scared of the water aswell. He kinda looked a bit like a male version of my sister Bianca who died on a quest. I pushed that thought to the back of my head I didn't want to think about it though. At lunch I went and ate my packed lunch in the corner I sat in during my break ham and cheese sandwich a bit nectar and some salt and vinegar crips. Once the bell rang I went off to my maths lesson. BORING i thought to myself. Even more boring when its all about fractions. This person came and sat next to me he had grey eyes and blonde hair. Hold on blonde hair and grey eyes mabey he was a demigod, son of Athena. I would have to remember to tell that to Percy later on mabey he could contact Annabeth about it later on.

a/n so here's the edited version please please please please please review it


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Poseidons POV

After the school day ended i over heard Percy talking to Thalia and Nico. Percy suggested that they go to a small cafe after dropping off their belongings at Sally's appartment. Percy said he knew a great cafe called Deli coffee cake cafe. I then begged my brothers to go there aswell to try and to get to know our children better even if they don't know its really us.

So we dropped our bags off and went along to the cafe we were there before the three demigods so we placed our order. I ordered a cheesecake and a can of cherry coke. Me and Zeus decided to make fun of Hades for starting the fire. We then heard some familiar voices arguing over who was the most powerful out of the three of them. I of course know that Percy is the correct one out of the three. What me and my brothers didn't know is that the cafe was similar to camp half blood, only a demigod or a god could get into it. When the staff heard them arguing they said that they are all very powerful in their own unique ways and equally powerful. Even though it sounded fairly true, it sounded like something you would get out of a fortune cookie.

Percy Thalia and Nico placed their orders and sat at a table as far away from me and my brothers as possible. I felt like going over and talking to them but decided against it. Instead i just talked to my brothers about what powers we had lost access to because of us only having our childrens powers. I could no longer summon my tridant, travel through the water, create earthquakes and huracanes. At least i could still prevent myself from getting wet, breath under water, talk to horses, heal and gain strength from the water and control the water.

Percys POV

We walked into the cafe arguing over who was more powerful but we soon stopped after we placed our orders. I also saw the my dad and uncles were here in form of teenagers. I was seriously wanting to know why they were in teenage form but decided to forget about it until i told my cousins about who they really were firstso i went and found a table at the right back away from everyone else in the cafe so i could talk to Thalia and Nico about it. I know that i decided to keep it secret but I felt like the timing was right because they would start questioning about how they got instead the cafe.

I explained to Nico and Thalia that they were not demigods or monsters or anything like that. They kept saying that they had to be otherwise they wouldn't be able to get in the cafe. "Thalia look very closely at each of them individually and tell me who you think they look like". I watched as she looked at them then all of a sudden all i could here her say was "oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods" over and over again. Nico then got annoyed. "what have you too figured? I hate being kept in the dark... Figure of speech guys i love the dark, but seriously what on earth are you not telling me?". Me and Thalia then decided to just tell him. I said that the big three had been turned into teenagers, by who we don't know but still they are sitting over there.

Nico being Nico walked over to the big three and to my surprise he introduced himself and questioned their fake names. Then he asked about hobbies. Surprise surprise Poseidon said swimming, Zeus said Bundy jumping and Hades said he didn't have a hobbies. They then asked us about our hobbies. Nico pretend to act as if we didn't know that they were the big three by asking if they were demigods. Thalia remembered that we had to be back at my Moms appartment for half 5 ready for our tea. Just as we were about to leave Nico was about to say goodbye to the big three but instead he said their godly names. So we got forced to stay behind longer. What were they going to do? Were they going to punish us for keeping it secret for knowing their true identity, well i thought to myself we are dead meat.

a/n so that's another chapter so what will the big three say to them? Stay tuned for the next chapter, it wont be up tomorrow because i am away on a shopping spree with some friends. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Zeus' POV

How on earth did they figure us out? Beats me. Ive heard of the saying a parent always recognizes their children but not their children always recognizes their parents especially since we haven't been around each our children much. Poseidon was the first to speak up "how did yous figure us out and when did yous realise us?" There seemed to be a long pause that went on around five minutes. Finally Percy spoke up "I figured it out when i saw you swim in PE dad, then when i realised that Thalia and Nico were at Goode i didn't really want to keep them in the dark so i told them at our table we had at the back of the room. So why exactly are you's here in form of a teenager?" I spoke up and replied with a simple answer that i would prefer to talk about in a more privite place.

We slowly walked along to our appartment it must have been the longest ten minute walk of my immortal life. When suddenly out of the blue seven fury's that Hades had set free because they couldn't be trained came along and attacked us. They mainly aimed for Hades and Nico. Percy drew riptide and started fighting them. I went and zapped them with my fingers as lightning came out. The lightning bolts aren't very strong because i only have Thalias powers. Finally they were all ash. Once we arrived at our appartment we all took a seat and we continued the conversation we were having at the cafe. Hades started to tell the demigods why we were here in teenage form. " well we were arguing over the stupid things really no biggy so Apollo, Hermes and Athena decided to punish us in the and we have limited use of powers so basically we have the same powers as you three and i think we are stuck like this until we can stop arguing over the most stupidities things." I was actually suprize that Hades was able to explain that so well. The next thing i know we all go of in different directions to spend some time alone with our children. Before they had to return to percys mothers appartment.

a/n i know it isn't very long but its all i could think of to write if anyone has any requests for what you would like to happen in the next chapter please say so in a review of a PM


	7. Authors Note

A/N~ I am soooooooo sorry for not updating in like forever but I have been working on editing the current chapters; chapter 1 was edited by a friend and I have just edited chapter 2 &3 but will be re-editing chapter 3 again soon. Please please please please please read the improved chapters and review to tell me what you think about it.


End file.
